


boys don't cry

by crownedcirce



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 80s AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Blow Jobs, Drabble, Ficlet, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of homophobia, Misuse of boys don’t cry by the cure, Pliroy, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, hate sex?, mentions of domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedcirce/pseuds/crownedcirce
Summary: Why was he a prisoner in the room that reeked of mothballs and stale air, you ask? This was the second time this week and the answer was simple really; dressed in that dumb fucking letterman he could still rather unfortunately see from the peripheral of his vision.Leroy.





	boys don't cry

**Author's Note:**

> I got an anon prompt on tumblr for an 80s au a while back but they didn't prompt a specific pairing. This is an utter mess but hopefully this drabble lives up to some sort of expectation. 
> 
> Mind the tags! 
> 
> Chapter title is from "Boys Don't Cry" by The Cure. I think it's also pretty obvious that my favourite 80s film is The Breakfast Club, so do with that what you will. 
> 
> ALSO a reminder that Yuri is 17 in this fic which is legal age where I live but if that makes you uncomfy that's totally okay, you don't have to read my mess! 
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr @ punktsuki

Yuri Plisetsky could not  _ believe _ that he was in the school library on a fucking Friday afternoon. After-school detention fucking blows, and not the kind Yuri enjoyed, either. No, he was stuck in this dusty space with carpet which had clearly not been changed in twenty years, and books that smelled like old people. He could almost  _ feel _ their matte yellowed pages between his thumb and forefinger as he sat slouched in his chair with his combat boots resting atop the desk in front of him. It wasn’t as if spending the afternoon at home was much better for him. But honestly, he would prefer to spend his Friday evenings anywhere other than home with his mother or school. 

 

And  _ why  _ was he a prisoner in the room that reeked of mothballs and stale air, you ask? This was the second time this week and the answer was simple really; dressed in that dumb fucking letterman he could still rather unfortunately see from the peripheral of his vision. 

 

_ Leroy.  _

 

The fucker deserved it, really he did. He deserved to be caught and punished. It just wasn’t exactly in Yuri’s plan to be thrown under the bus along with him. He’d say it wasn’t fair, that Leory had started it with that dumb smirk and cocky borvado and the way he had kicked Yuri in the ribs when he was down. He would say that Leroy started it when he had pushed him down, when the words “punk faggott” had echoed off the tiled walls after gym class. 

 

But, Yuri had his ass handed to him in the locker room for taking a peak. He did take a peak, he would admit that. And, he had made some snide comment about the jock’s junk that he can no longer remember the punchline of. Yuri wondered if the comment was even worth it once the toe of Leroy’s red chucks had slammed into his side, no doubt darkening the bruises that were already there. He wondered if it was even worth it once the breath had been knocked out him, once the tears had stung, hot at the corners of his eyes. 

 

“Boys don’t cry,” Leroy had taunted. “Shake it off like the rest of us, princess.” 

 

_ The rest of us?  _ What was that supposed to mean? 

 

Yuri didn’t exactly  _ blame  _ Leroy. Guys like him were just destined to hate on guys like Yuri. And Yuri would be the first to admit that he couldn’t keep his mouth shut, it was bound to get him into trouble as it often did. But, that didn’t mean that Yuri wasn’t going to get his own brand of revenge. 

 

Boys  _ did _ cry. Yuri knew so. He knew this asshole knew it too, he had shown  _ Jean-Jock Leroy _ just how that was done. 

 

Yuri wasn’t finished with this fucker yet.

***

 

It didn’t take long to get under the guy’s skin. Nor did it take long to figure out that  _ the rest of us _ really Just meant Leroy himself. Yuri could work with that. 

That first fight they had in the locker room had landed them in detention together for the first time that week. Yuri had been sitting at his desk, hunched over his paper, scrawling  _ Fuck America  _ across the page more times than he could count in english. He was drawing shallow breaths, the expansion of his lungs being protested against by the bruises on his sides and the way his body was curled over. He let out a rattled sigh before he raised his hand in order to get the teacher’s attention. Honestly, he wouldn’t normally bother with such etiquette, but he was already here longer than he needed to be and his patience for dealing with the fight he usually picked was wearing thin. He eyed the man that looked like a creepy Barry Manilo look-alike with distaste for a moment before asking to be excused to go to the bathroom. 

 

He was moving slower than he normally would, walking down the hall with the sole purpose to get out of that damn library. He just needed to breathe. He kicked the red door to the bathroom open, wincing and hissing at the pain such a movement caused. His usual air of carelessness and  _ I don’t give a shit _ attitude was jeopardised in times like this. He had just splashed his face with water and was watching as droplets fell from the tips of his lashes onto the white ceramic basin he was clutching for support, when the bathroom door swung open. 

 

“Yuri?” He heard Leroy’s voice before he could even straighten up to see the guy standing behind him in the reflection of the mirror. His own name sounded odd coming the mouth that was so commonly shaped into a shit-eating smirk. Yuri was certain this asshole had never addressed him by his first name before. 

 

“What do you want, Leroy?” Yuri half sighed his response, meeting the blue gaze looking at him from the doorway. He immediately got the feeling of unease seeping from his dumb, tall peer. Yuri really just wanted to get out of this place. “Please, get it over with so we can both just leave.”

 

“Well… I wanted to say I’m sorry,” Leroy began. “I just had a rough day.”

 

“Did the fucking teacher send you in here after me?” It was a valid question, Yuri thought. An insincere apology set up by staff wasn’t exactly out of the question. 

 

“No, I just wanted to explain…”

 

“You mean now?” Yuri was turning to face him now. “Without all your jock friends around? Whatever, Leroy.”

 

“You got too close,” Leroy all but whispered, averting his gaze now that Yuri was actually looking back at him. 

 

“I don’t care what you have to say, Leroy. I don’t  _ need _ an explanation. If you want to put your mouth to good use you can suck my dick,” Yuri rolled his eyes and made his way across the room to push passed Leroy and get back to the library. A firm hand on Yuri’s shoulder sent a jolt through him. He stood stock still. “What the fuck, now?”

 

“I’ll do it…” Leroy’s voice was still a whisper. Different from the usual projected boast it usually takes on. 

 

“Do what, asshole?” 

 

“Suck your dick, I’ll do it.” Leroy was looking at Yuri in the eye now, ocean blue meeting green. 

 

This was a dangerous wave to ride and Yuri knew it. 

***

 

That first day that they had detention together, ended with Leroy on his knees. 

 

Yuri had found out that day that  _ Jean-Jock Leroy _ was the kind of guy that didn’t mind kneeling on a tiled bathroom floor until it ached. He was the kind that didn’t mind if the fabric of Yuri’s fishnets were scrunched up and pressed into the side of his cheek, leaving suspicious-looking indents. He found out that Leroy was the kind of guy that looked you in the eyes as he hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head around Yuri’s cock. Leroy was the kind of guy who really did just want to please, he was the kind of guy that licked and teased at the tip before taking his cock to the base, choking and gagging as Yuri pulled at the stupid length of his hair and fucked into his throat. Leroy was the kind of guy who let the tears spill and then dry on his cheeks as he kept fucking going. 

 

“Boys don’t cry, huh?” Yuri’s voice was raspy as he gasped, pulling Leroy’s face off his dick. “Looks to me, like you know they do.” He couldn’t help but smirk down at the boy below him.  _ God, _ he was actually hot. 

 

Leroy, Yuri knew now, was the kind of guy who had done this before.  

 

That first day of detention together, had ended with Yuri’s cum on Leroy’s tongue and the teacher cursing them all the way back to the library once they were caught. 

 

***

 

Yuri Plisetsky could not believe that he was in detention on a fucking Friday afternoon because he had recieved a blowjob from the asshole that had beat him up that same day. Yuri couldn’t decide if he fucking loved or hated the predicament he had gotten himself into. 

 

Yuri scrunched up the paper on his desk and threw it to his left. Casually enough, lazily enough for it look like Yuri was just picking a fight. Again. 

 

He let out an obnoxious sigh, planted his feet firmly on the ground and stood up, letting the table and chair clang and clatter as he did so. The teacher —  _ Mr. fucking Manilo, probably  _ — at the front of the space looked up. 

 

“Sir, I’m going to the bathroom,” Yuri announced. There was no asking today. His spark had returned. He trudged towards the door before the teacher could protest. “Jean…” He addressed Leroy on his way passed his detention partner. 

 

It didn’t take long before he heard the sound of squeaky chucks making their way down the hall closely behind him. 

 

Yuri had decided a third detention might be worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also sorry that I made both these boys assholes in this fic but. I suppose I was feeling the attitude. Both are good boys outside of this and they deserve love and support.
> 
> Thank you @geekmom13 for listening to me cry about how much I wanted JJ to not be an asshole but the fic was doing it’s own thing


End file.
